


glitter times

by veel



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Anxious Racetrack Higgins, Homecoming, M/M, big surprise huh, but for your guys' sake i won't, guys you don't understand, i could go on a rant about how much i fucking love them, i love these idiot gays so much, it's unedited, my children!!!!, ralbert, song: glitter times (waterparks), they're absolutely!!! adorable!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veel/pseuds/veel
Summary: gay shitralbert at senior homecoming
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	glitter times

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how to dance nor have i ever been to a dance but here's this piece of shit i guess

_you can shred my lips between your teeth_

_from fireworks to christmas trees_

the two boys sat next to each other on the bleachers in the gym as their friends danced their hearts out. neither had come to their senior homecoming with a date because they couldn't muster up the courage to ask anyone. 

race leaned against albert, and their hands brushed against each other. race heart fluttered and he blushed. he looked away. the dim lighting of the gym provided a great mask. 

_the present's not a present if you're not around_

_fling onto a topper when you're turned around_

they watched as people began to drink and take drugs, as people danced, as people fought. but they didn't feel the desire to join their friends. they wanted to stay put and not say a word.

albert intertwined their fingers and clasped race's hand tightly. he flushed and looked down at his shoes awkwardly. he wanted to tell race what he was thinking. what he was feeling. but he couldn't find the right words.

_so when you go_

_trap the feelings_

the two scooted closer together, feeling each others breath as they turned to face the other. they didn't exchange words, only desperate glances.

race smiled goofily, feeling a bit uncomfortable but happy enough. he was happy albert was with him; that he didn't have a date either. that race might be able to kiss him for the first time.

_we both know_

_line your ceiling_

without words, both knew what the other desired. it was a mutual understanding. they were able to understand each other with only stares.

albert stood up and offered race a hand. race giggled and took his hand. the two slowly walked over to the dance floor, not exactly knowing what to do. albert was nervous as ever, but he tried not to show it.

_love you so rough_

_it burns my bones, my bones_

"racetrack higgins, will you have this dance with me?" albert asked, his cheeks a bright red. race flushed and smiled, feeling giddy.

"i thought you'd never ask." race, although excited, couldn't shake the feeling that the entire thing was meant to be a joke. that albert wanted to embarrass him. that it would just be another prank. but albert wouldn't do that, would he?

_‘cause i’d sleep on your sidewalk_

_until the sun_

the song changed from an odd song by someone, maybe kesha? neither boy could tell you. but, it changed to a paul anka song which i don't feel i need to say the name of.

albert put his hands on either side of race's waist. race put his hands over albert's shoulder, interlocking his fingers behind albert's neck. albert felt heat rising in his cheeks. he couldn't believe race had agreed to dance with him.

  
_it’s just that time (hey!)_

_never takes a break_

the boys danced slowly, trying to avoid the other people. the many other couples were emersed in dancing, so they didn't seem conscious when they bumped into the boys.

race hummed quietly along to the song and closed his eyes. he felt a smile creep onto his face as albert pulled him just the slightest bit forward. the heat between them just made his heart flutter.

_never comes in late, yeah_

_so when I go_

the lights were getting a bit annoying, and neither liked how they occasionally shined in one of their eyes. it made it so one wouldn't be able to see the other, and neither liked that.

albert removed his hand from race's waist to instead tangle it in race's curls. race hummed in appreciation, and albert let out a short chuckle. race giggled quietly. god, that laugh would kill albert someday. he just knew it.

_fuck those stupid girls that don't_

_mind their business_

they both knew they'd be recieving odd stares, but neither really cared. they're school wasn't the most accepting place, but violence was prohibited at the dance. both boys appreciated that.

"you look really hot right now," race said. though he flushed immediately afterwards. albert smiled and shook his head before looking down. race could tell he was blushing as well.

_hope you know_

_you’re the only one_

"you look gorgeous." race's heart skipped a beat. the song was coming to an end, but they didn't want to move. they would be content in staying where they were, and yet...

race leaned in and kissed albert on the lips gently before pulling away. both were beet red, but that didn't stop albert from going in for a second. both boys laughed and rested their forheads together, happy.

_'cause i'd sleep on your sidewalk_

**Author's Note:**

> that was really bad but please leave a comment??


End file.
